lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures
List of Fae - Lost Girl: The Interactive Motion Comic *Succubus *Minotaur *Futakuchi-Onna *Merfolk *Gorgon List of Fae - Season 1 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *Succubus *Wolf-Shifter *Siren *Blood Sage *Vampire *Pain-Eater - Under Fae Where There's a Will, There's a Fae *Will-o'-the-wisp *Incubus (mentioned only) *Gemini (mentioned only) *Dullahan Oh Kappa, My Kappa *Kappa - Under Fae Faetal Attraction *Furies *Bacchanalian Dead Lucky *Luck Fae *Oracle *Frost Giant *Hsien *Nymph (mentioned only) *Troll (mentioned only) Food For Thought *Basilisks - Under Fae *Phoenix - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Aswang *Dwarfs (mentioned only) ArachnoFaebia *Pyro - Light Fae *Harpy - Light Fae *Djieiene - Under Fae Vexed *Mesmer *Morragh *Kelpies (Mentioned Only) - Under Fae *Sprites (Mentioned Only) *Djinn (Mentioned Only) *Halforn (Mentioned Only) *Unicorns - Under Fae '''(Mentioned Only) Fae Day *Banshee *Goblin The Mourning After *Lightning Birds *Albaster *Yuki-onna (Mentioned Only) *Lilin (Mentioned Only) *Rusalka (Mentioned Only) Faetal Justice *Redcaps *Kirin *Shapeshifter (Dis)Members Only *Landvættir *Fairy (Mentioned Only) Blood Lines *Norn List of Fae - Season 2 Something Wicked This Fae Comes *Peuchen - '''Under Fae *Tesso *Alven (mentioned only) *The Land *Doonie (mentioned only) *Nain Rouge I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) No Fae species is named in this episode. Scream a Little Dream *Brownie *Mare *Baku *Sandman *Giant (mentioned only) Mirror, Mirror *Witch (Both, humans and Fae) *Domovoi BrotherFae Of The Wolves *Mongolian death worm *Keukegen *Scuffock It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away *Leanan sídhe *Seniatta *Cyclops *Scorpion man *Muses (mentioned only) *Dragons (mentioned only) - Under Fae 'Fae Gone Wild' *Selkie *Bunyip *Treefolk (mentioned only) *Mermaid (mentioned only) Death Didn't Become Him *Lich *Behemoth (mentioned only) Under Fae *Cheenoo *Telepath Original Skin *Boraro *Gorgon (mentioned only) Raging Fae *Gama-Sennin *Ogre Can't See the Fae-Rest *Peri - Under Fae *Batibat *Mama Wata *Kobold Masks *Gods (mentioned only) *Shaman *Preta Barometz. Trick. Pressure. *Nāga *Garuda *Shapeshifter *Luduan *Barometz *Mogwai (mentioned only) Midnight Lamp *Loki *Afreet Table for Fae *Serket School's Out *Akvan *Simurgh - Under Fae *Werewolf (mentioned only) The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire *Pombero *Elves (Mentioned Only) *Cherufe - Under Fae *Valkyrie (Mentioned Only) Fae-nted Love *Addonc *Merman (Mentioned Only) *Huldra (Mentioned Only) *Ogopogo (Mentioned Only) Truth and Consequences *Telepath *Druid (Mentioned Only) Lachlan's Gambit *Berserker Into the Dark Flesh and Blood List of characters of unknown Fae species Season 1 *'The' Ash '(Unknown Light Fae, previous Ash of the Light Fae) - It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *'Kaila '(Unknown Light Fae) - Oh Kappa, My Kappa *'Arval '(Unknown Light Fae) - Food for Thought *'Lou Ann '(Unknown Dark Fae) - Vexed *'Elder Ellis (Unknown Light Fae) - Blood Lines Season 2 *'Zael '- (Unknown Fae, Sluagh's leader) - "Something Wicked This Fae Comes" *'Elder "Buzz" Porter '(Unknown Light Fae, Previous Temporary Leader of the Light Fae) - "Something Wicked This Fae Comes" *'Sabine Purcell' - (Unknown Light Fae) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)" *'Haymish '- (Unknown Dark Fae) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)" *'The Blackthorn '(Unknown Light Fae, Representative of the Fae Council) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)"